childhood memories
by nakili kane
Summary: May talks to a little boy and girl about her pokemon journey and about her encounter with a certain someone. as she talks about her journey, she realizes something important, but is it a little to late? DAML contestshipping


Hello nakili here. This is another one shot featuring May and Drew. It's just simply about May reflecting on her Pokemon journey and encounter with Drew. I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it. Note: I do not own pokemon, but it's be cool if I did!!! 

EPISODE ZERO: CHILDHOOD MEMMORIES….

May was gathered around two children at Professor Birch's laboratory. Today was the day they were going to get their first pokemon and they were very excited about it. May was really happy to be there. Today she had stopped by on a visit. It had been ten years since her pokemon journey started and now she got to witness younger kids start their journey. (May's 20 now)

"Um Miss. May, I-I was wondering if you c-could tell us about your pokemon journey?" asked a dark brown haired girl. May looked at the super shy looking girl and smiled.

"Yeah that sounds really interesting! Could you tells us some stuff?" added a boy with dark green hair. May's smile got wider. These two children standing in front of her reminded her of herself and someone else from her childhood.

"Please!!! We want to know what kinds of things we'll get to do!!! And people we'll get to meet!!!" begged the dark green haired boy. The dark brown haired girl just shyly smiled. May giggled and pulled up a chair.

"Alright you two, I'll tell youabout a special someone I met on my journey and about my adventure too." Replied May and she remembered.

"When I was younger there was someone who was very special to me, he was a good role model. I owe him a lot of thanks and a huge apology" Said May. The boy and girl leaned in to listen.

"When I first started my journey I met a boy named Ash. That was the first friend I made on my journey. I also met Ash's friend Brock, he was the second friend I met."

Said May as she recalled the day. The boy and girl smiled. This was going to be a interesting story. May looked at the two kids and smiled at them again.

"I didn't like Pokemon at first but thanks to Ash and Brock I began to open up to them. When I did, I loved my pokemon a lot. I also started to notice that Ash was entering gym battles. Since I wanted to travel, I wanted to do something like Ash but not gym battle. I was undecided on what I wanted to do until we came across a special school that did contest training." Said May.

"It was the first time I interacted with other children my age and teachers that specialized in contest. I was excited about meeting everyone. I don't really remember much of my first days of contest training, but I do remember meeting this one guy at my very first contest." Said May as her heart skipped a beat. The boy and girl's interest sparked up.

" When I met him, he was a jerk. I was very annoyed by him, since I had never met a boy like him before. The boy I met that day was named Drew. Drew was a very self centered person, and he was also very mean. He loved to talk lot, he was very rude and he was a show off too. He was a lot different then other kids I met." Said May in a very annoyed voice as she remembered the green haired boy. Just remembering that day annoyed her. The boy and girl smirked.

May remembered when Drew introduced himself to her. "If you must really know, I'm Drew" he had said as he flicked hair and looked at her. May chuckled as she remembered she had tried to attack him but he held her back with one hand.

"Miss. May, please continue! You must tell more!" said the girl as her eyes sparked up. "How annoying…" Mumbled the boy to himself as his cheeks turned red. May smiled again.

"Since I was new to contest battles, I didn't know what to do. I was nervous and unsure. I wasn't sure what to do for my performances. Drew was nice enough to give me some tips, but he still liked showing off, making me look stupid. I didn't like him for that reason and I thought he was annoying. But one day Drew came over to me after a contest and gave me a rose. I didn't know what to do. I was dumbfounded. Drew then explained that the rose was for Beautifly. I smiled and thanked him for it. Afterwards I started to change my attitude toward Drew and he became my first rival and a new friend. When we met at contest, we would hang out but he was still mean." Said May as her heart beated a little faster. The little girl's face turned red and the boy made a face.

" He must still believe in cooties." Thought May to herself.

"During my journey I came to hardships that involved my contest battles. I didn't always win and I would become depressed. My friends would try to cheer me up but it didn't really work out. Then one day Drew met up with me and gave me a battle. It was his way of explaining to me what to do." Said May as she remembered that time too.

"Whenever Drew explained things to me, I never minded the explanations. I kind of admired and looked up to him for being so helpful and understanding, although he was still a jerk." Said May.

The little girl smiled. "Aw that's so sweet! I wonder if my journey would turn out like that?" she thought as she looked at the boy, who seemed a little embarrassed.

"I was really glad that he was my friend." Added May then paused. The boy and girl looked at her eagerly wanting to know what happened next.

"I-I started to think of him as …" May paused again.

"I was asked many times about what my relationship with him, but… I thought that Drew was an amazing coordinator. He always scored high pionts and always beat me… he was also pretty mature for his age." Said May as she felt her face turning red.

"When I started my journey, I never thought I was going to meet someone like him." Said May. Her heart was beating faster.

"Then things really weren't going well for me and I had lots and lots of problems. I started to rely on Drew to help me, and he always did. He was always happy to help me. Except things didn't improve at all and I was failing miserably. I tried my best at contest, but I lost my touch. I was also starting to dislike Drew's help. I started to dislike Drew because he could do well in contest. He could do everything the judges expected, while I couldn't. I even started to think about giving up. Every time Drew came to help me, I would ignore him completely. I didn't even look at him in the eyes. Our close friendship started to drift away." Said May as he felt her eyes start to tear up.

Suddenly this little talk felt like a confession she was making.

"I was upset because I felt very untalented, especially when compared to him and the others like Soledad. Even Harley was doing better then me, I knew that wasn't good. "

"I hated myself for it and I took it out on him. I really regret that because he was a very special friend that I made and he was just being nice by helping out a friend. I never realized how important he was or how much he influenced me to do better." Said May as she realized it now.

The boy and girl looked at each other and smiled. They felt glad that May was getting a chance to talk about her feeling.

"Drew continued to help me out, but I continued to ignore him. Eventually we were separated when it came to the next Grand Festival. We went different paths. That was the first time we got separated. He quit coming to the Grand Festivals. I thought he was sick or something, but he never returned and I never saw him again. I got very sad." Said May as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The girl patted May on the back. "There, there Miss. May please don't cry." Said the girl. The boy got up to get some tissue for May. As he came back, he gave it to her.

"About two years later we met again. He was walking out of a gift shop and happened to walk by me. On that day as he walked by me, I quickly stopped him and called out his name. He looked at me, but didn't recognize me. He confused me with one of his annoying fan girls and snatched his arm away. I kept calling out his name, but he ignored me and kept walking away." Said May as she relived the painful moment.

"I followed him to his hotel, but didn't go in. When he got to his room he looked out the window and saw me there. I waited for him to come out, but he never did. I didn't realize that maybe was mad at me until a little bit later he stopped by me and told me to quit bothering him. Afterwards he never spoke to me again." Said May as more tears came down her face.

"My mother and my younger brother told me to move on, but I couldn't. I was attached to him. Every time I thought about him, I got sad. I wish I could have known why he quit doing contest." Said May as she tried to stop crying. The pain she was holding in for so many years was finally released. The boy and girls smiled at May as she looked at them.

"I'm really sorry for crying like this." Said May as she wiped away her tears. The boy and girl kept smiling.

"Drew was the person who influenced me a lot when I was younger. He was my role model. He was a very good friend and great help to me." Said May as a small sad smile appeared on her face.

" I hope that he is still a great coordinator and keeps helping others like me. If I could meet him again, I would like to thank him for everything he did and apologize for being a jealous jerk. I would also like to thank him for giving all those roses to Beautifly again." Said May as she wiped away the remaining tears. The boy and girl looked at each other and grinned.

"Then why don't you turn around and apologize properly?" said a very familiar voice. May's body stiffened up.

"N-No it couldn't be? Could it?" thought May as she slowly turned her head.

Right there stood that familiar rival of hers. There stood the familiar green haired boy that she once knew. May's face turned bright red as she realized it was really him, it was really Drew. Drew smirked at her reaction and flicked his hair.

"Let's go and leave them alone." Said the boy as he took the girl's hand. The girl smiled as the boy took her away.

"D-Drew what are you doing here?" asked May as she got out of her chair. Drew glanced at the girl he once knew.

"Well you see; there was this very annoying person I wanted to see because I couldn't stop thinking about her." Said Drew as he walked closer to May.

"She was a very annoying person and I couldn't stand being around her, but somehow she managed to make me fall for her…" Said Drew, he was now standing in front of May. Her face turned red.

"I happen to come to this place, I'm not sure why and happened to over hear that same annoying person I wanted to see speak." Said Drew as he cupped May's face in his hands. He brought May's face closer to his.

"Then I think I overheard that same annoying person confess her true feeling for me, and you know what, I felt the same way too…" Drew finished as he leaned in and placed his lips on May's. May could feel her face turn red and her heartbeat faster. She couldn't believe this was really happening to her. She was reunited with Drew, but his was an awkward situation. Drew finished the kiss and smiled at her. May was dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. Drew got a little annoyed.

"You could have at least shown some reaction." Said Drew as he stepped back from May. May was to shocked to do anything.

"May I just replied to your feelings." Said Drew in a serious tone. May blinked.

"Um D-Drew I-I …" May didn't know what to say. Drew smirked as he took her hand.

"Why don't we talk this over a nice cup of tea." Said Drew to May. May smiled and accepted and soon they both left Birch's laboratory holding hands.

"See I told you if we did this, they'd get together." Said the boy. "I didn't think that it would work out so nicely." Said the girl.

"I can't belive my invention worked!" said Professor Birch as he looked at the boy and girl.

"You may remove the collars now." Said Professor Birch as he looked proudly at the two kids.

The two children removed the collars around their necks. They soon turned into pokemon, Rosellia and Blazeken. The two pokemon smiled and returned the collars to Professor Birch. Their mission was completed and successful. They had reunited their masters and they were happy. The future was looking bright for them and their masters…

QED

(End)

well that's it for this story, I hope that anyone who read enjoyed it. It was very fun to write. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks a billion. ^_^


End file.
